


high notes

by dansunedisco



Series: fratboy sterek 'verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Frat Boy Derek Hale, Frat Boy Stiles Stilinski, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Get on your hands and knees, pledge."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Stiles looks up at Derek, stomach twisting with nerves and low-level arousal. He's been rushing Alpha Delta Phi since the semester started, and Derek's supposed to be his big brother -- but everything they've been doing so far hasn't been brotherly at all.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	high notes

**Author's Note:**

> Pure frat boy smut, yo.
> 
> [NSFW gif for your viewing pleasure.](http://capitalboy.tumblr.com/post/112700929394)

"Get on your hands and knees, pledge."

Stiles looks up at Derek, stomach twisting with nerves and low-level arousal. He's been rushing Alpha Delta Phi since the semester started, and Derek's supposed to be his big brother -- but everything they've been doing so far hasn't been brotherly at all. There's a rager going on downstairs, an exchange with their sister chapter, and he thinks of all the people that could catch them if they only came looking. It would take just _one_ curious person to ruin it all. What they're doing is against their code of ethics, yet the danger only makes it hotter, more tempting. He doesn’t want to stop, ever. He's never been very good at following the rules anyway.

He touches himself then, strokes his palm against his straining dick, careful not to do too much. Derek hates it when he does. _Shit_ , he thinks. He was basically a virgin when he started messing around with Derek. Now, it looks like he has an exhibitionist kink, and more. 

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Derek says. It’s a threat, a promise, that sends a shiver down Stiles’s spine. 

He considers disobeying, just to see what his punishment would be, but the thought lasts only a split second. He likes doing what Derek tells him to do, mostly because the rewards so far have been _so_ worth it when he does. He turns with a wink and crawls up the bed, eagerly waiting to see what Derek has planned for them tonight.

Derek's hand cracks against Stiles’s asscheek the moment he looks forward. He yelps and looks back over his shoulder, stunned and turned on in equal measure. 

"That's for making me wait," Derek murmurs. 

Stiles shivers again. Derek's hot like this, in control and unapologetic. Hot in general, too; probably the best looking dude in the whole chapter, which is saying something. All of Alpha Delt could be mistaken for underwear models. And, technically, they are. The beginning of year calendar tends to be hella skimpy, and insanely popular. Stiles is still surprised he received a bid, but, with the way Derek's staring down at him, heavy-lidded and hungry, he has a feeling he wasn’t vouched for because of his academic prowess or useful connections.

He wiggles his hips back. “You gonna do something, Derek?” he asks, taunting, pushing the limit as always. “Or are we just standing around with our dicks out?” 

“Tall words for the guy on his knees.” Derek spreads one of Stiles’s cheeks to the side and runs his thumb over Stiles’s hole, dips the tip in after a moment, testing. He hums approvingly. “You got yourself ready for me.”

Stiles flushes, thinks of the extra time he spent in the shower before the party. He used his fingers and a generous amount of lube, his only thought being how much _better_ it would feel if Derek was doing it instead. “I’m learning.” 

Derek doesn’t say anything in reply, just sinks to his knees. He’s close enough that Stiles can feel the heat of his skin, only inches away, and it makes the wait that much worse. He feels Derek’s breath ghost over his hole, quickly followed by Derek’s mouth.

Stiles shudders at the wet-slick feeling of Derek’s tongue working around him, and in him, like the guy has all the time in the world to take Stiles apart and put him back together. It’s good, so fucking good, and even better when Derek slides a finger in him and _rubs_. He loves Derek’s mouth (and his hands, and his _ass_ ) on a good day, but this? On another plane entirely. He can only imagine what he looks like right now, barely able to hold himself up while Derek eats him out like he’s starving for it.

"Fuck," he groans, "fuck, _Derek_. You feel so good--"

Derek only hums in response, speeding up his pace until Stiles literally can't keep his arms straight under him. He falls forward onto his forearms and humps back into Derek's mouth, legs trembling at the effort and the pleasure. He's going to come untouched, he thinks, feeling his orgasm build at the bottom of his spine. It’s only ever happened once before, when Derek fingered him for what felt like hours, but he knows the signs. What drives him over the edge is Derek gently pulling his balls, thumb stroking tightly over his taint. 

He cries out as his orgasm crests over him, scrabbling at the nearest pillow to muffle the rest of his garbled moans. He drifts as he comes down from the high, barely registering the squelching sound of Derek jerking his own cock to completion. A wetness spreads across his back a moment later, joined by Derek’s broken off grunt.

"That was fucking amazing," Stiles says, and flips over onto his back. Derek looks mildly annoyed -- likely because Stiles is getting come all over his sheets -- but he crawls over to drape himself over Stiles’s spent body anyway. 

"Good," he says, and presses a quick, sucking kiss against Stiles’s collarbone, "because I'm fucking you tomorrow night."

Stiles sighs happily. Joining a fraternity? Best decision he’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://betaderekhale.tumblr.com).


End file.
